


I trust you

by Kat182



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Crying!Robb, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurting!Robb, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has decided to send Theon - his best friend and who he considers his brother - to the Iron Islands, but the mission involves many risks, they know. Robb wants to risk, because he trusts him completely and unconditionally. Theon, however, doesn't  want to be placed in front of an important choice.<br/>It might betray him, or remain loyal.<br/>Robb asks him to stay, because it might be the first and last night for them, but Theon doesn't want to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in chapters (written in English) and I hope you enjoy it.  
> In this first chapter you will not find anything particularly horrible, so you can read quietly.

“ _I trust you totally and completely_ ” he said in a serious tone, “I really do” he added more convinced than ever, but Theon had lowered his gaze down because he hadn't the strength to withstand the force of his.  
“ _I know_ ” Theon said, it was the only reply he had. 

In the tent a deep and an immobile silence fell between them, dividing them.

“Have you something else to say about this?” Robb broke the quiet, his expression hardened.  
Theon shook his head in denial: “I have nothing to say, except what you want to hear”.  
“Tell me” he urged him “what would I want to hear?”.  
“You want me to tell you that I will be loyal to you, in spite of my mission to go to the Iron Islands, to my home, to my father and to my family” he answered with a grin full of resentment, “this is what pleases you to hear, but it could be not the truth”. 

“ _I trust you_ ” he repeated firmly, his tone of voice became higher.  
“ _But I don't trust myself_ ” he asserted, eyes fixed on his, like they were chained into each other, “don't send me there, please, don't do it” the words trembled and it seemed _the first time he prayed_.  
Robb remained silent. "I have to do it," he remarked then, but security in his voice began to falter.  
Robb met Theon's black and hard gaze, that was burning immersed in his and seemed to want to consume it completely.  
"No, you do not have to do it. I can be loyal to you staying here, by your side, as it has always been and always will be," he whispered in a supplicant answer.  
" _You will not betray me_ " Robb said again as if he were really sure.  
"You don't know what I am able to be or to do" Theon objected, without stopping to look him in those beautiful blue eyes. "You shouldn't send me there, so far from you, you shouldn't" he added, shaking his head in denial.  
"I've already taken my decision and it will not change" Robb replied harshness, making sure that the speech was about to end.  
"As you wish, _Your Grace_ " Theon declared, and the angles of his thin lips curved into a crooked smile.  
"Don't call me like this, not when we are alone" he warned him, blushing a little bit. “When will you leave?" he asked then.  
"Tomorrow. At the first lights of the dawn" Theon replied.

"I want you to stay here. Stay with me" he said turning the eyes away from his, as if to hide.  
"It's not an order" he hastened to add and his voice had begun to shake, as well as the vibrant light that radiated his beautiful blue eyes.  
" _I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay here, not with you, not knowing it could be the first and the last time_ " Theon responded, forcing himself to stared in his gaze without betray his emotions and his feelings. "You can't ask me that" he said then lowering the gaze for a moment.  
" _Don't go_ " he said, this time Robb was staring in his dark eyes black as the night outside, "stay with me just for this night" he became serious in the face, it was a mask of seriousness that seemed to be on the verge of collapse.  
"The problem is that _this night could mean everything_ , it may not be just a simple night and you perfectly know it" Theon replied remaining impassively.  
Theon leaned gently - _with a delicacy that he couldn't believe to possess_ \- his thin and pale lips on Robb's forehead, kissing him softly and noticed he was shaking.  
" _He's still just a boy_ " he thought, " _and now, with me, he seems to be so fragile that I can destroy him_ ".  
Then, when Robb leaned forward to press his mouth on his, Theon _avoided_ him turning his head in the other, different way.  
Robb swallowed, trying to find his courage that seemed to be _gone, vanished, and completely disappeared_ when he had looked deeply in Theon's gaze, inside his _soul_ , in those _dark eyes full of lies and truths never spoken_.  
In a feeble voice, he finally asked: "Why you don't want to stay, do you?"  
Theon cautiously approached to his ear and whispered cruelly: " _Because the truth is that I don't feel what you feel for me. I've never felt it and I will never feel it_ ".  
Robb's blue eyes became bright, shiny like _trembling stars_ , and Theon saw it was for the pain he had caused with his own words, which were sharp and more terrible than a hard knife stuck in the flesh.  
Robb was about to cry, even if he was trying to show himself _strong, invincible and indestructible_. " _And maybe you really are, Young Wolf, but not here and not with me: here you are incredible weak, and I may destroy you if I just really want to_ " Theon thought while he was looking at him, studying him.  


Robb had _love, hate and despair_ etched into his eyes, and his gaze chained into Theon's burned like _cold fire_ , scalding and killing him slowly.  
Theon tried to convince himself that he could not feel anything, while he was staring those glistening eyes, that hurt expression on his face and that silent supplication on his mouth. But he was wrong, and he didn't know _how_.  
In the dim light, Robb grabbed vigorously his wrist when he was turning to leave. Theon didn't turn around, his breath frozen and the beats of his heart increased progressively as if to burst out.  
" _It could be our last chance_ " Robb said in a faint voice, " _the first and the last_ " he remarked starting to cry.  
Theon heard the painful sound of those tears, imagining they were streaming down his face and slowly covering his cheeks little by little.  
" _I can't_ " Theon said, this time his voice shook too.  
Robb's close on his wrist loosened gradually, until he left it and turned around so that no one could see him cry, but Theon could hear his silent sobs, the way he was desperately trying to stop himself, perhaps he couldn't do it because the pain was too great even to be hidden.  
" _You can't or you don't want?_ " Robb questioned with a voice broken by tears.  
It was a moment and it was quickly fading away, but Theon's chest began to crumble, as if he were losing control over his feelings.  
It was only a single instant but it happened: he felt himself give in, as if it had been completely crushed by the suffering of Robb, because he could feel and hear it distinctly.

_"I hope you're right_ " he said, turning around and stared at his figure.  
Robb was shaking in an uncontrolled manner, weeping sorely, in spite of trying to hide it.  
"If I don't come back, promise me you will forget me and you will hate me for what I will have done to you" Theon said then, while he felt his heart caught in a vise iron.  
" _I can't_ " Robb replied softly in a trembling, totally broken voice.  
" _You can't or you don't want?_ " he asked, continuing to look at him.  
"Both" it was his quivering answer.  
Theon came up with slow, measured steps that echoed in the air, shaking Robb even more, deep down, and making the heart in pieces when he finally was at his side.  
" _Look at me_ " he whispered bending his head to the side, "you can still change your decision if you want to".  
Robb turned toward him, meeting his dark gaze mingled with his bright and shining eyes with tears that were still streaking his face.  
There was a thin veil of _fear_ in her eyes, now colored a shiny blue and stormy.  
"I want to test your loyalty. This is the right opportunity" he said flaunting safety in tone, but Theon heard him _falter_. 

Theon observed very closely the evident, ghost marks left by the passage of the tears that had streaked his cheeks. Under the faint and soft light, his blue eyes shone with a different shimmer, more _stormy_ , more _mysterious_ and more _wild_ than they had ever been.  
Robb turned his gaze away, breaking their eye contact, so Theon grabbed his chin in his fingers and forced him to turn toward him. _Theon and Robb were eye to eye, as always, as it should be_.  
"What do you want?" Robb's voice trembled vigorously in the air, as well as the bright light shining in his eyes, now stuck in Theon's that seemed to darken even more than ever.  
" _Remind you, only this, you're the only person I care about other than myself_ " he replied, this time he was sincere, "I will not forget you, no matter what happens because I don't want to".  
" _But I want to forget you, Theon, I have no choice if you don't come back_ " he affirmed in a low voice.  
"Do it" he said as if he was challenging him to actually do it, but it was what he never wanted it to happen.  
It was like receiving a stab wound in the chest, as if he had hit the heart, as if a sword he had just pierced from side to side, because Robb was not lying and the blue in his eyes was becoming more _fluid and alive_.  
That sincerity he could find in his eyes destroyed him completely and it reduced Theon's heart in pieces because of its force.

" _You will be so far away from me, but I trust you_ " he murmured, trying to control his voice that it was about to break down.  
"I know" he finally said, bringing the index finger on his cheek and and touching it lightly.  
Robb's fingers closed around the wrist of Theon, forcing him to stop.  
"You should go" he advised, breaking the strong grip.  
Theon nodded, turned around and he never looked back. But Robb stared at him as he walked away, leaving him alone and abandoned in the dim light, almost died, which was on the verge of dying out forever.  
That light was _too weak_ to illuminate the tent, and _Robb was too weak to live without him_.  
 _Theon was too weak to live without him, but he didn't know, not yet_.


End file.
